Super Robot Warriors
Super Robot Warriors is the new game in Super Robot Wars series in the style of Dynasty Warriors series and Dynasty Warriors Gundam and is developed for PSVita and PS4 by Omega Force as well as published by Bandai Namco and Koei-Tecmo. Story The game itself is the sequel to Super Robot Wars Alpha series, Original Generations and Moon Dwellers and this time the characters from all series (OG and Lincesed series included) are combine their strength to defeat Keisar Ephes and his minions for good. Gameplay The game play like Dynasty Warriors Gundam and the robots will use Signature Moves like they do in Dynasty Warriors. Musou attacks are called Dynamic Musou in this game and allows the characters to destroy the big horde of enemies like was nothing. The characters can pilote any mecha even lincensed mecha as always. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Survival Mode *VS. Mode *Gallery *Encyclopedia *Options Characters The characters the pilots including the collaboration ones are allowed to pilot their signature mecha as well as their other ones. Staff Director: *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: *MASA *Haruki Yamada *Kenji Nakajoh *Kensuke Inage *Masato Koike *Yasuharu Takanashi *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Toshiyuki Kishi *Kenji Fujisawa *Yoko Shimamura *Jeff Williams *Raito *Shoji Meguro *Masahiro Aoki Executive Producers: *Yoshiyuki Tomino *Go Nagai *Hideaki Anno *Keita Amemiya *Masami Obari Voice Cast *Masaki Ando (Hikaru Midorikawa/Steve Staley) *Lune Zoldark (Narumi HIdaka/Tara Strong) *Lionel Neelsen (Hiroki Tohchi/Kevin Conroy) *Aya Kobayashi (Yumi Touma/Lani Minella) *Mai Kobayashi (Ai Orikasa/Amy Jo Johnson) *Kouta Azuma (Takuma Terashima/Sam Riegel) *Asuka Souryuu Langley (Yuko Miyamura/Tifanny Grant) *Shinji Ikari (Shu Watanabe/Spike Spencer) *Rei Ayanami (Megumi Hayashibara/Brina Palencia) *Goro Majima (Yakuza) (Hidenari Ugaki/Mark Hamill) *Touji Suzuhara (Tomokazu Seki/Justin Cook) *Kensuke Aida (Tetsuya Iwanaga/Greg Ayres) *Viletta Vadim/Olga Discordia (Kuroinu) (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elzabeth McGlynn) *Kuuzaku Daijuuji (Shu Watanabe/Chris Rickabaugh) *Kurou Daijuuji (Kentaro Ito/Wally Wingert) *Ryuuga Dogai (Golden Knight Garo) (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) *Rei Suzumura (Silver Fanged Knight Zero) (Ray Fujita/Keith Ferguson) *Kyosuke Nanbu (Toshiyuki Morikawa/John Burgmeier) *Excellen Browning (Hitomi Harada/Brina Pallencia) *Tytti Norbuck (Kikuko Inoue/Jennifer Hale) *Celestine Luculluss (Kuroinu) (Kikuko Inoue/Laura Bailey) *Mio Sasuga (Mika Kanai/Kate Higgins) *Hiroshi Shiba (Junichi Suwabe/Liam O'Brien) *Kenji Kusanagi (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) *Keisar Ephes (Ichirou Mizuki/Roy Khan) *Hwang Yang Long (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Whittenberg) *Shu Shirakawa/Milliardo Peacecraft/Gamlin Kizaki (Takehito Koyasu/Brian Drummond) *Sanger Zonvolt (Kenichi Ono/Patrick Seitz) *Ryusei Date (Shinichiro Miki/Ian Sinclair) *Kamille Bidan (Nobuo Tobita/Sam Riegel) *Judau Ashta (Kazuki Yao/Andrew Francis) *Bannahger Links (Kouki Uchiyama/Steve Staley) *Seabook Arno (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Michael Adamwaite) *Loran Cehack (Romi Paku/Annika Odergard) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) *Kira Yamato (Souichiro Hoshi/Matt Hill) *Shinn Asuka (Kenichi Suzumura/Matthew Erickson) *Athrun Zala (Akira Ishida/Samuel Vincent) *Makoto Date (Yakuza) (Kazuhiro Yamaji/Peter Cullen) *Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) (Takaya Kuroda/Kevin Conroy) *Gilliam Yeager (Hideyuki Tanaka/Troy Baker) *Noriko Takaya (Noriko Hidaka/Amy Jo Johnson) *Akira Fudo (Devilman) (Shintaro Asanuma/Marc Diraison) *Nono (Yukari Fukui/Christina Valenzuela) *Lal'c Melk Mark (Maaya Sakamoto/Carrie Ceranen) *Might Gaine (Daiki Nakamura/Ed Cunningham) *Exkaiser/Da-Garn/Klein Sandman (Show Hayami/Jason Douglas) *Yutari Katori/Fighbird (Yasunori Matsumoto/Sam Riegel) *Heroman (Ryouta Takeuchi/Xander Mobus) *Goldran (Ken Narita/John Burgmeier) *Baan Gaan (Juhrota Kosugi/Doug Erholtz) *En Daidouji (Koichi Tochika/Steve Staley) *Bahnager Links (Kouki Uchiyama/Steve Staley) *Guy Shishioh/Maito Senpuuji (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Michael Sinterniklaas) *Shinobu Fujiwara (Kazuki Yao/Kiefer Sutherland) *Masato Akitsu (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Cansino) *Rol Kuran (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) *Simon (Tetsuya Kakihara/Yuri Lowenthal) *J-Decker/Ingram Plisken (Tohru Furusawa/Kiefer Sutherland) *Kittan (Kishou Taniyama/Christopher Corey Smith) *Kamina (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kyle Hebert) *Yoko Littner (Marina Inoue/Michelle Ruff) *Nia Teppelin (Yukari Fukui/Hynden Walch) *Setsuna F. Seiei (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) *Joshua Radcliffe (Yuichi Nakamura/Matthew Mercer) *Arado Baranga (Kazuya Kaichi/Johhny Yong Bosch) *Seolla Schweizer (Yumi Kakazu/Hayden Pannetierre) *Cliana Rymskaya (Houko Kuwashima/Lauren Landa) *Touma Kannou (Yasuyuki Kase/Sean Schemmel) *Irm Kazahara (Kenyuu Horiuchi/Marc Diraison) *Lamia Loveless (Kaori Shimizu/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Axel Almer/Basara Nekki (Nobutoshi Canna/Steve Van Vormer) *Bullet (Tomokazu Sugita/Crispin Freeman) *Master Asia a.k.a Shuuji Kurosu (Yousuke Akimoto/Michael Donovan) *Domon Kasshu (Tomokazu Seki/Grant George) *Rain Mikamura (Yuri Amano/Jennifer Hale) *Kuzuha Mizuha (Mikako Takahashi/Stephanie Sheh) *Folka Albark (Yasunori Matsumoto/Marc Dacascos) *Fernando Albark (Wataru Takagi/Michael Yurchak) *Michiru Hatanen (Yoshinori Sonobe/Christopher Sabat) *Euzeth Gozo (Kenji Nomura/Steven Blum) *Elzam von Branstein (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Chloe (Kuroinu) (Aya Hirano/Kari Wahlgren) *Raideese F. Branstein (Ryotaro Okiayu/Justin Gross) *Kai Kitamura (Tadahisa Saizen/James Woods) *Amuro Ray (Tohru Furuya/Brad Swaile) *Heero Yuu (Hikaru Midorikawa/Steve Staley) *Duo Maxwell (Toshihiko Seki/Scott McNeill) *Van (Takanori Hoshino/David Vincent) *Jin Hyuuga (Rica Matsumoto/Tara Strong) *Daiya Tsuwubaki (Mayumi Tanaka/Stephanie Nadolny) *Goh Saruwatari (Takayuki Kondou/Brett Weaver) *Anna Aoi Saruwatari (Mai Nakahara/Hilary Haag) *Touga Tenkuuji (Jun Fukuyama/Greg Ayres) *Char Aznable (Shuichi Ikeda/Keith Silverstein) *Joseph Carter "Joey" Jones (Mikako Komatsu/Collen Clinkenbeard) *Alion Lucada (Shigeru Shibuya/Reuben Langdon) *Ing Egret (Hiroshi Okamoto/Yuri Lowenthal) *Hikaru Ichijou (Kenji Nojima/Tony Oliver) *Aoi Hidaka (Haruna Ikezawa/Tara Strong) *Koji Kabuto (Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) *Tetsuya Tsurugi (Fumihiro Awano/John Demitta) *Genki Saotome (Narumi Hidaka/Tara Strong) *Joe Maya (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Whittenberg) *Musashi Tomoe (Shigeru Chiba/Brian Beacock) *Sho Tachibana (Atsuko Tanaka/Debi Mae West) *Gai Daidou (Toshiharu Sakurai/John DiMaggio) *Gou Ichimonji (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) *Gou Saotome (Tomokazu Seki/Steve Burton) *Ryouma Nagare (Hideo Ishikawa/Lex Lang) *Hayato Jin (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) *Benkei Kuruma (Shozo Izuka/Chris Parsons) *Uso Ewin (Daisuke Sakaguchi/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Duke Fleed (Kenyuu Horiuchi/Steven Blum) *Sayaka Yuumi (Yoko Honda/Laura Bailey) *Tetsuya Tsurugi (Fumihiro Awano/Neil Kaplan) *Shiro Kabuto (Natsuki Hanae/Howard Wang) *Tsubasa Yuki (Saori Hayami/Christina Valenzuela) *Ken Kaidou (Shintaro Asanuma/Doug Erholtz) *Ryou Magami (Satoshi Hino/Crispin Freeman) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (Miyu Irino/Haley Joel Osment) *Alicia Arcturus (Kuroinu) (Nana Mizuki/Lauren Landa) *Asuka (Senran Kagura) (Hitomi Harada/Felicia Angele) *Asagi Igawa (Taimanin Asagi) (Houko Kuwashima/Jennifer Hale) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Marvel) (Tomoaki Maeno/Josh Keaton) *Deadpool/Wade Wilson (Marvel) (Takehito Koyasu/Nolan North) *Batman/Bruce Wayne (DC) (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) *Narration/Optimus Prime (Tessho Genda/Peter Cullen) Theme Song Opening Theme: "Break Out" by JAM Project Ending Theme: "Yell" by Minami Kuribayashi Trivia *This is a first game in Super Robot Wars franchise to fully become a beat em up game. *This game will allow to play with custom music. Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Banpresto Category:Namco Bandai Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Hack and Slash Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mecha Category:Kuroinu Category:Garo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Fist of the Blue Sky